A Shitload too Much
by FifteenBucks
Summary: Cloud is trying to read, Zack interrupts.


**Title:** A Shitload too Much

**Pairing:** Zack/Cloud

**Summary:** Cloud is trying to read, Zack interrupts.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Squee-nix does, uh I mean, Square-Enix. And I sure ain't making any money out of this.

**Author's note**: I didn't know what to do with this so I'm just going to dump it here

OoooOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOOoOooOoOooooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOooOoOo

"So Spikey, what do you think of us?" Zack said, flopping down on his stomach on his bed next to Cloud who was reading something about motorcycles, if the picture on the magazine's cover was any indication.

"Of us? What do you mean? "Cloud mumbled, not taking his gaze of the text. He didn't really need to see that Zack wasn't wearing more than a pair of sweatpants and a tight top, which showed off all of his muscular arms and quite a bit of his chest. It wasn't good for his imagination. Of course, he had all ready caught a glance of that… Zack had a really nice body. _Uh, for a man_.

"C'mon you know what I mean." Zack nudged him with an elbow, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We're friends, you stupid twit." The blonde answered without any heat to it, looking over at Zack who was sprawled over the covers, completely relaxed with a wicked smile on his lips.

"Aww, Cloud. I think we're a little bit more than friends…" Zack drew himself up on his elbows, scooting closer to the blonde. Grinning he reached out a hand to ruffle Cloud's hair. The blonde usually ducked his head when he did that but Cloud didn't really mind. Actually it felt a rather nice, especially when the black haired man let his hand rest at the nape of his neck, playing with the soft strands there. A little too nice, Cloud decided.

"So, we're best friends all right. I'm trying to read, shut up." He said, shrugging the hand away. Cloud was used to Zack's complete lack of respect for personal space by now, but it really didn't help Cloud's _uh… his…cru… It was not a crush! _Cloud was a guy and so was Zack, that just didn't add up. The SOLDIER just made him forget all of that, especially when he looked at him like that.

"That's not what I meant." Zack replied with a dazzling smile, which made him look even more gorgeous. _No no no nooo. Guy, guy, guy. Best. Friend._ Cloud practically groaned inwardly.

"What did you mean then?" Cloud stared at the paper in his hand, deciding it was no use, he didn't even know what he was reading anymore. Zack's fingers had somehow managed to bury themselves among the mess of blond spikes again, and Cloud was beginning to feel a bit light headed.

Zack caught his eyes, a moment of hesitation, a deep breath, and then he said warmly, "I like you."

"I like you too. " _A shitload too much, apparently_, Cloud snorted to himself. "You're not making any sense." or at least the blonde thought so, if he even had the capability to actually think when Zack was up close and personal, like now, on a bed, on _Zack's_ bed, with his hands in Cloud's _hair_.

"No, I mean as in really, really like you. As in: I _like _you."

Cloud all but squeaked, sitting straight up. He stared at the other man, eyes wide in complete confusion. "WHAT! You what? You're joking, right?" _That's just, that's, he can't actually mean…?_

"Nah," Zack's gaze didn't waver one bit. A small smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth, "I was going for serious here, Cloud."

" I'm not falling for this one Zack." Cloud warned, getting a bit irritated, "Quit pulling my fucking leg." There was no way Zack was being serious, Zack didn't like other guys, not like that. He was just messing with Cloud's head for the fun of it. God knows how many times he had done that. Zack just loved getting under the blonde's skin, getting him all riled up and flustered. This, this was just taking it a bit too far, but Zack couldn't possibly know what Cloud was feeling. _Right?_

"Shit Cloud, sorry if it offends you that much. Just forget it." The smile was completely wiped of the dark haired man's face as he dragged a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes as if he had a headache. And he just looked, he looked sad.

"You- you're serious." Cloud stuttered. He couldn't tear his eyes from the other. Zack actually… Zack _liked_ him?

"Yeah, but look, I'm sorry I said anything. I'll keep my hand to myself. Don't worry." Throwing his hands up in the air, showing his palms as if to prove his point. "Just, just forget it. I don't want my feelings to ruin our friendship." Cloud just gawked. _Okay, if it had been a joke, Cloud figured Zack would have been rolling around the bed laughing his ass of, howling 'You should have seen the look at your face!'_ But that obviously wasn't the case. Cloud felt his mouth quirk upward and Zack did notice that smile. It was not a smile someone horrified about his friend having actual feelings for said person. Zack grin was back, full force.

Cloud snorted, Zack keeping his hands to himself, what a joke, he even slung his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders if the man was sitting down. Seriously, that man was just ridiculously tall.

"You never keep your hands to yourself, Zack." Cloud stated, unable to keep the smile of his face.

"You like it, and you know it" Zack huffed, looking up at Cloud mischief dancing in his eyes, "and it's cute when you start blushing and squirming."

"I'm _not_ cute!" the blonde protested as Zack grabbed a hold of his arm yanking him down on the bed again.

_Wait, not on the bed. _

Cloud was sprawled all over Zack, he realized with a start. Zack's very hard ripped body that just felt so good against… _shit._

"So, I'll keep them to myself." Zack repeated, releasing Cloud's wrist and put his hands under his head. The blonde, trying to regain his mind, pulled himself up on his elbows, on either side of Zack's chest, _Oh god_, all the while staring at the dark haired man like he was out of his mind. "I could do that," Zack continued as a matter of factly as if he just hadn't pulled down the other boy on top of him. "I don't need to keep them of myself as well though, eh?"

"ZACK!" Cloud's voice broke, rising an octave to a girlish shriek, causing Zack to chuckle. Which felt entirely too interesting against Cloud's teenage body. And Cloud was staring at his friend's lips. _Great._

"Good, I don't think I would last one day anyway. I just have to keep my thoughts to myself, and my hands to myself." Rambled on as if he wasn't in the least bit affected by having the boy he just admitted he liked laying right on top of him. "My thoughts of you that is. In the shower." Zack's eyes glittered.

"HEY!" Cloud gasped, mouth open in disbelief. His blue eyes widening meeting Zack's amused gaze. The blonde would've bolted of the dark haired man by now, he really should do that, a little voice told him, but Cloud informed it to shut up. Cloud liked Zack, and Zack had just said… that he did too. That, and that Zack was thinking about _him_ while he was naked._ Alone_ and naked. "You think of me while you're…"

"Yeah? So What?"

"I… uh," Cloud's brain had apparently decided to take a break, because he couldn't think one coherent thought. He just kept seeing Zack in the shower, naked, with water running down all of that honey colored skin, defined by the muscles rippling under it. Cloud's gaze flickered back to the dark haired man's lips. He would've bet that they were really soft. Man, he was thinking about kissing Zack again.

"You like me too, just admit it." And Zack's grin was just too warm to resist.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOooooOoOoOooOOoOOooooOooOoOOoOOOOooOoOoOo

This is my first shot at fan fiction, but you might already have guessed that. I'm not a writer, never been good with words to begin with, but I wanted to give it a try at least. Even though I love English, it's not my primary language, sadly. So this could probably use a beta.

So, tell me what you think! Even if it's just "That's just crap" "You're English sucks, you Swedish mothafucka" "Completely out of character" "What the hell, happened?". You learn by your mistakes! Prettyyy Pleeeeease! *wink wink, nudge nudge*


End file.
